Step by Step to Get Closer With You (KiKuro's Version)
by Dee Cavallone
Summary: Tiga langkah tepat untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati. Drabbles kurang dari 1000 kata tentang Kise dan Kuroko. Birthday Fiction #2 for CALICO. Warning: Fluffy Fiction, Sweet Fiction, hati-hati diabetes, Ngenes!Kise
1. 1st Step - You're Annoying

**Step by Step to Get Closer With You (KiKuro's Version)  
** Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Cavallone  
Rating : K+  
Genre : Romance, Humor  
Summary : Tiga langkah tepat untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati. Drabbles kurang dari 1000 kata tentang Kise dan Kuroko. Birthday Fiction #2 for CALICO  
Warning: Fluffy Fiction, Sweet Fiction, hati-hati diabetes, Ngenes!Kise

* * *

 **1st Step  
** **You're Annoying**

 **.**

Semua anggota tim Seirin tahu kalau Kise mati-matian mengejar pemain bayangan mereka. Dan semua anggota tim Seirin juga tahu semua usaha Kise hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh si muka tembok. Setiap Kise mendekat, Kuroko pasti akan menjauh, atau yang lebih parah, Kuroko akan menghilang meninggalkan sang _perfect copy_ yang kebingungan mencari bayangannya.

Terkadang para kelas 1 tim Seirin bertanya-tanya kenapa Kuroko bersikap begitu dingin dan ketus terhadap Kise. Bahkan Kagami yang bebal sekali pun merasa kasihan pada Kise. Akhirnya hari ini Kagami ditemani Furihata menghampiri Kise yang sedang ngambek di pojokan _gym_ karena lagi-lagi tidak di notis oleh Kuroko.

"Kise, mau main 1- _on_ -1 denganku sebentar?" tawar Kagami.

"Atau kau bisa duduk di _bench_ kalau mau, Kise- _san_ …" tambah Furihata.

Kise memandang Kagami dan Furihata dengan tatapan penuh haru. Di mata Kise sekarang, Kagami dan Furihata terlihat seperti malaikat yang turun ke bumi.

"Kagami _cchi_! Furihata _cchi_! _Arigatou ssu_!" Kise mengeluarkan tangis buaya dan memeluk Kagami dan Furihata bersamaan. Kagami dan Furihata hanya bisa gelagapan diterjang pelukan Kise. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, ponsel Kise berdering, ada 2 pesan masuk.

[Ryouta, kepala botak akan cocok untukmu. Jangan pergi dari Seirin, aku dalam perjalanan.]

[KISEEEEE! KUBUNUH KAU! Kau masih di Seirin kan!? Jangan lari, kau!]

"Hiiiiii! Kenapa Akashi _cchi_ dan Aomine _cchi_ tahu aku di Seirin _ssu_? Mati! Aku bakal dibunuh Aomine _cchi_ dan Akashi _cchi_ _ssu_! Huweeeeehhhhhh!" Kise menangis sungguhan meratapi nasibnya.

Sedangkan semua anggota tim Seirin menatap Kuroko yang tengah duduk di _bench_ sembari memainkan ponselnya. Menyadari anggota tim-nya memandanginya, Kuroko berkata datar,

"Menggangguku sih."

— First Step, Completed —

 **Next, First Step with Kuroko's Point of View**

Mdn15112015


	2. 1st Step - You're Annoying-Kuroko's PoV

**Step by Step to Get Closer With You (KiKuro's Version)  
** Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Cavallone  
Rating : K+  
Genre : Romance, Humor  
Summary : Tiga langkah tepat untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati. Drabbles kurang dari 1000 kata tentang Kise dan Kuroko. Birthday Fiction #2 for CALICO  
Warning: Fluffy Fiction, Sweet Fiction, hati-hati diabetes, Ngenes!Kise

* * *

 **1st Step  
** **You're Annoying (Kuroko's PoV)**

 **.**

Ah, Kise- _kun_ datang lagi. Kenapa Kise- _kun_ tidak jemu-jemu datang ke Seirin ya? Bukankah Kanagawa dengan Tokyo itu lumayan jauh? Apa Kise- _kun_ tidak sayang uang berulang kali mendatangi Seirin? Oh ya, dia kan model, pantas tidak terlalu peduli dengan uang. Uh-oh, dia melihatku. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja dan tidak mempedulikan Kise- _kun_.

Seperti yang kuduga, Kise- _kun_ terlihat kebingungan mencariku. Aku tertawa dalam hati melihat tampang Kise- _kun_ yang seperti anjing yang dibuang. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukannya, namun sikap Kise- _kun_ yang memaksaku seperti ini. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa gelisah dan terganggu dengan kehadiran Kise- _kun_. Yah, biarlah Kise- _kun_ ngambek di pojokan. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan terganggu.

"Kise, mau main 1- _on_ -1 denganku sebentar?"

Eh? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Kagami- _kun_ memberi perhatian pada Kise- _kun_?

"Atau kau bisa duduk di _bench_ kalau mau, Kise- _san_ …"

Dan ditambah Furihata- _kun_!? Apa-apaan Kise- _kun_ itu? Jadi dia kesini cuma untuk mencari perhatian Kagami- _kun_ dan Furihata- _kun_? Aneh, kenapa aku sangat terganggu dengan hal ini. Ternyata Kise- _kun_ memang penyebab perasaan yang mengganggu ini. Aku tidak suka ini.

"Kagami _cchi_! Furihata _cchi_! _Arigatou ssu_!"

Aku nyaris meremukkan tempat minumku melihat pemandangan itu. Pemandangan Kise- _kun_ yang langsung memeluk Kagami- _kun_ dan Furihata- _kun_ sekaligus. Huh! Ternyata gosip kalau Kise- _kun_ itu _playboy_ benar adanya.

Dengan kesal aku mengambil ponselku dan memfoto pemandangan itu lalu mengirimnya pada Akashi- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_. Haha, wajah Kise- _kun_ pucat membaca pesan yang masuk. Pasti pesan berisi ancaman dari Akashi- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_.

Aku kembali meminum minumanku dan tidak mempedulikan tangisan Kise- _kun_ meratapi nasibnya. Aku dapat merasakan tatapan heran dan menuduh yang ditujukan padaku.

"Menggangguku sih." Ujarku datar. Itulah yang akan kau dapatkan karena membuatku terganggu, Kise- _kun_.

— First Step With Kuroko PoV, Completed —

* * *

Yeeeiii….. Birthday Fic (super telat) kedua untuk CALICO~~~ Neng Neko, cukup puas kah dengan fic ini? Untuk kelanjutannya, tungguin aja yah~~~~ Bakal Dee post sekaligus 2 chapter kok~~~~

 **Next: Second Step – I'll Fight with You**

Mdn15112015


End file.
